


Winning

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After Sebastian's maiden win for Ferrari, Kimi comes to congratulate him.





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Request by CustardCreamies!  
> More requests are very welcome!

The grin on Sebastian face wouldn’t leave even after the podium. Finally a win for Ferrari, finally standing on that top step donning red. It had taken him long enough. 

He pushed some of his hair out of his face, still soaked with champagne, as he opened the door to his hotel room. He yelped when he saw someone standing near the window, looking outside. The figure turned wit an amused smile, and Seb glared in annoyance.

“Kimi! You could have warned me! What are you doing here?” he said as the Finn walked over.

“Congratulate you, of course.” Kimi said matter-of-factly, before pulling a slightly stunned Sebastian in for a hug. Sebastian hugged back with a small smile. In contrary to himself, Kimi had already showered, his hair still slightly damp against Seb’s cheek. Sebastian realised he hadn’t even changed out of his race suit yet, having completely forgotten about it between all the celebrations

Kimi pulled back but stayed close, a small smirk on his face.

“I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you think?” Kimi said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, unsure were this was going and knowing exactly how unpredictable Kimi could be.

“What kind of celebration?” he said, resisting the urge to take a step back from Kimi. The Finn hummed and stepped even closer, his arm wrapping around Sebastian’s waist.

“Something worthy of winning, of course.” He purred, before leaning in and capturing Sebastian’s lips with his in a rough kiss. Sebastian breathing hitched in surprise, but he kissed back with the same passion. Kimi tugged at the sleeves of Sebastian’s race suit, still tied around his waist. 

Sebastian pulled back, eyes wide.

“Kimi?” Seb’s voice shook slightly as Kimi refused to let go of him. Kimi hummed low in his throat, nuzzling Seb’s neck.

“Relax.” He murmured against Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as Kimi untied to sleeves from around his waist, before lifting the fireproof shirt over his head. Seb moaned as Kimi’s warm mouth trailed kisses over his neck and shoulders and tilted his head to give him more room. 

Sebastian cupped Kimi’s cheek and pulled his head up to kiss him again, licking at Kimi’s lips until he opened his mouth. 

His fingers caught on to the hem of Kimi’s shirt and he pulled it up slightly, his hand roaming over the warm skin of Kimi’s stomach. Kimi pulled back and lifted his arms, allowing Seb to completely pull the fabric off of him. Sebastian didn’t waste any time pressing their bodies together, moaning as he burried his face against Kimi’s neck, Kimi’s hand tugging at his hair. Kimi pushed him backward as his mouth found his way to Seb’s again. 

Seb expected to feel the bed behind him but he huffed in surprised when he felt the cool wood of a door against his back.

“Bathroom?” Seb said between kisses, moaning as Kimi’s thumb flicked over his sensitive nipple. Kimi chuckled.

“You’re all sweaty Sebby, we better take it to the shower.” He purred, reaching around Sebastian to open the door. 

They stumbled into the room together, both not wanting to let go of the other. Sebastian undid Kimi’s belt with one hand, pushing the denim down to trail his hand over the waistband of Kimi’s boxers, making Kimi moan.

“Shoes.” He mumbled as he started to push down the race suit and fireproofs in one go. Sebastian held on to Kimi’s shoulders as he kicked off his shoes, moaning as Kimi pushed the remaining clothing Seb was wearing down. 

Sebastian tripped as he tried to free his legs from the fabric, making Kimi chuckle. Sebastian silenced him quickly after kicking away his clothes by slipping his hand in Kimi’s boxers, making the older man moan.

Kimi pushed the door to the shower open and led Sebastian inside, getting his boxers off in progress. He pressed Seb up against the wall, grinding their hips together, both men moaning at the friction. Kimi reached behind him and turned on the water. 

Sebastian yelped as icy water hit him, but Kimi just chuckled, distracting him by kneeling down, his hand wrapping around Sebastian’s cock. Seb’s hips immediately bucked forward, his hand pulling on Kimi’s hair as the Finn licked the length of his cock, maintaining eye contact with Sebastian while he took it all into his mouth, humming as Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure

The water had warmth up and the steam was fogging up the glass of the shower, the warmth surrounding them making the heat of Kimi’s mouth around Seb’s cock even more intense. Kimi pulled back, tongue swirling over the tip before pulling off entirely. 

“Turn around.” Kimi said hoarsely, hand running up Sebastian’s thigh. Sebastian did as told, arching his back as Kimi spread his cheeks. He was glad he could steady himself against the wall as Kimi’s tongue pressed against his hole, his legs going weak from the intense sensation. Kimi’s tongue pressed inside while the Finn took Sebastian’s cock in his hand, stroking it while continuing to lap at Sebastian’s twitching bud. 

“Kimi” Sebastian panted. “Not gonna last long.” It was followed by a gasp as Kimi pulled away entirely, leaving Sebastian to twitch at the sudden loss of contact. 

Kimi stepped forward, one arm wrapping around Seb’s waist as he pushed their hips flush together, his hard cock resting on Sebastian’s ass. 

“You want me inside you, Sebby?” Kimi purred, tilting Seb’s head back to give him access to his lips. Seb nodded and moaned desperately against Kimi’s mouth, pushing his ass back to grind against Kimi’s crotch. 

Kimi reached between them and unceremoniously pressed to fingers inside Seb, making the younger man gasp and moan as he slowly opened him up. Kimi pushed a third finger inside before deciding it was enough. 

Pulling back, he lined his cock up with Seb’s hole. 

“You sure?” Kimi murmured, nipping at the sensitive skin near Seb’s neck. 

“Yes, I… fuck yes.” Sebastian breathed out. He reached back to clutch Kimi’s hand, which was resting on his hip, and tangled their fingers together. “Please, I need you inside me.” 

Kimi didn’t take long to comply, pushing in with one hard thrust. They both moaned as they caught their breaths for a moment, Seb’s grip on Kimi’s fingers tightening. Kimi slowly began to move as Sebastian leant back to press their lips together again with an urgent moan. 

Kimi moaned at the sight, Seb’s back arched so beautifully for him, his pupils blown wide and mouth slack with pleasure. Kimi quickened his thrusts, feeling Sebastian shudder around him. 

He felt he was getting close and reached around Seb to grab his cock again, stroking in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

“Kimi… ‘M so close.” Sebastian whined against his lips.

“Come for me.” Kimi choked out, rewarding Seb with a deep thrust. The German gasped and threw his head back, coming all over Kimi’s hand and his own stomach. Kimi growled as he felt Seb clench around him, sucking a bruise on Seb’s neck were he was sure others would see it tomorrow. 

Pulling Seb close, he came as well, hips twitching as he moaned against Seb’s neck. 

He rested his forehead against Seb shoulder as he rode through the last of his orgasm. 

He pulled out slowly before turning Seb around. Sebastian was still breathing heavily, trembling on his legs but with a smile tugging at his lips. Kimi smiled back, kissing his swollen lips as he lowered the two of them to the ground, the hot water still pleasantly falling down on them. Seb pulled back as Kimi trailed the bruise he had left on Seb’s neck, smiling softly.

“I’m only gonna get this for my first win?” he said with a content hum as Kimi’s arm circled his waist. Kimi chuckled, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“You can get this as often as you’d like.”


End file.
